candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gummy Galaxy
in in in Boards starting with only one colour Fixed Fixed of a colour that doesn't spawn (unofficial) Fixed | released = | difficulty = Medium }} Story Before episode: Allen is annoyed because his spaceship is broken again. After episode: Tiffi takes out a remote control, and another alien, possibly Allen's girlfriend, or his wife, shows up in another spaceship. She beams Allen into her spaceship, and they ride off together, as Tiffi waves goodbye. New things *UFOs are officially introduced in this episode. *Boards starting with just one colour (before settling) first appear in level 846. Also, this is officially the first level where candies at the start have a fixed colour (red). **Since wrapped candies appear on the starting board, this is the first level where they have a fixed colour of red. **A similar thing happens in level 852, except the fixed colour in question is yellow. Due to a redesign, this is the first level with striped candies of a non-spawning colour. *UFOs in liquorice locks are introduced in level 848. *Ingredients in liquorice locks are introduced in level 849. *UFOs in marmalade are officially introduced in level 855. Levels This is a medium episode, as it contains three somewhat hard - hard levels: , and , and two very hard levels: and . Overall, it is much easier than the previous episode, Nougat Noir. Gallery Story= Ep058intro.png|Before story Ep058end.png|After story Gummy Galaxy-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Gummy Galaxy-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 846 V3 HTML5.png|Level 846 - |link=Level 846 Level 847 V2 HTML5.png|Level 847 - |link=Level 847 Level 848 Reality.png|Level 848 - |link=Level 848 Level 849 Reality.png|Level 849 - |link=Level 849 Level 850 V3 HTML5.png|Level 850 - |link=Level 850 Level 851 V2 HTML5.png|Level 851 - |link=Level 851 Level 852 V2 HTML5.png|Level 852 - |link=Level 852 Level 853 V2 HTML5.png|Level 853 - |link=Level 853 Level 854 V2 HTML5.png|Level 854 - |link=Level 854 Level 855 V3 HTML5.png|Level 855 - |link=Level 855 Level 856 Reality.png|Level 856 - |link=Level 856 Level 857 V2 HTML5.png|Level 857 - |link=Level 857 Level 858 V2 HTML5.png|Level 858 - |link=Level 858 Level 859 V2 HTML5.png|Level 859 - |link=Level 859 Level 860 Reality.png|Level 860 - |link=Level 860 |-| Champion title= Saucer Seeker.png|Champion title|link=Saucer Seeker |-| Icon= Gummygalaxy.png|Episode icon Trivia *All the levels in this episode have UFOs present. *The new UFO in the after story matched the new element. *This episode shares its first word with Gummy Gardens. *This is the fifteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of no moves or timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode continues the trend of having new things being introduced. *This episode even have two levels whose boards are shaped like an alien. They are , and . They are based on the alien invaders in Taito's hit game Space Invaders. *This episode marks Allen's fourth appearance. The first being in Salty Canyon, second being in Sweet Surprise, and third being in Eggnog Emporium (shown in figurine). *The episode's pathway is one of the few that are reused in later episodes (along with Tasty Treasury, Marmalade Meadow and Soda Swamp (Episode 66) especially after World 11. Almost all pathways are reused from World 12 and so on. The episode's pathway is used in Caramel Keep, Siberian Sorbet, Bubblegum Hut (inverted on web), Raspberry Races, Snack Shack, Drizzly Dale, Diamond District, Hoax Hollow, Syrupy Circus, Peppermint Party, Flavor Field, Lullaby Lake, Biscuit Bay, Scrumptious Studio, Marzipan Mine, Taffy Treetops, Sweet Skies, Delightful Docks, Bonbon Beanstalk, Apricot Alley, Praline Pavilion, Spicy Shop, Vanilla Villa, and many other episodes. **The pathway itself is somewhat similar to Waffle Workshop's pathway. *The new feature in this episode is relevant to the setting of the episode. The episode takes place in space and introduces UFOs (which are associated with space). Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Space-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Allen